My Hero Is You
by LillersEvans
Summary: Amber is an orphan with amazing multiple gifts she goes to high school with Claire Bennet and they are ebst frends homecoming she meets peter petrelli and its love at first sight for her when he loses his memory what will they do? peterxoc
1. Chapter 1

I got to claires house with a smile on my face and walked inside I grinned and looked at her and she grinned back and I couldn't help but laugh. "Claire…what did your brother do now?" I asked and she sighed and I tucked a brown lock of curled hair behind my ear.

She told me and I sat with her and nodded listening to it and I couldn't help but sigh and cringe a bit at the whole story. She walked around and told me her fears I hugged her smiling and grinned.

"listen clare-bear…I am your best friend we both can regenerate…we cant die I have a bit of something more though…with the stupid fire thing" I said laughing a bit and I sighed sadly. "atleast you both have a family.." I whispered she hugged me and smiled at me.

"you are my family Amber I promise…" she said pulling out a sheet of paper her dad smiled at me and we both started to color it in I grinned at her and we both smiled at her dad. He always let me stay for as long as I want.

We went to bed and the next day I am wearing a pair of black leggings, black skirt, and a red sweater I smiled a bit and my hair is curled and half back. I laughed with my boots to my calves I grinned and we went over and chanted her name as she grinned and I whistled.

"SHUT UP YOU FREAKS!" one of claires ex friends said I walked over and crossed my arms over my chest.

"if anyone is a freak its you" I whispered she shoved me out of the way and I laughed grinning. Claire hugged me grinning and zack looked at us grinning and I smirked at him. I shook my head laughing. "me and him pulled some strings and we got you here so you better love us" I said grinning.

We went back to her house and I bit my lip seeing Claire so upset I leaned against the doorway and both her parents gave me a look and I walked out and up to her room. She came upstairs and we were reading then zack came over and snuck us out. I grinned at her and nodded at her with a smile.

"come on please!" I begged and zack gave me a look and I went downstairs and said goodbye to the rents and they nodded.

We went to the school and she ran to change I bumped into someone and fell ontop of him. "I am so sorry…" I said and claire laughed running off I grinned at her and looked at the guy who was staring at me I blushed and stood up.

"do you know this girl?" he asked as I pushed the bangs from my face and I looked and snorted.

"jack wilcox cheerleader…bitch…the usual…claire being the exception" I said pointing to the direction she went.

"huh..what about you?" he asked and I smiled blushing a bit playing with the edges of my skirt. 

"artist…freak…music maker.." I said smiling at him the lights started to go out and he looked me over.

"I don't tihnk so I think your beautiful" he said I blushed and bit my lip "how old are you?" he asked and I sighed a bit.

"18" I whispered he nodded and I walked off and then started in a run I went to the locker rooms and slipped in blood getting covered in it I grabbed claires hands and ran back down the hall bumping into the guy again he looked at us and I bit my lip and he sighed.

"run…RUN!" he yelled we ran for it and got to the bleachers I made her run and I made fire and threw it at the guy he flunched back and the guy looked down at me I gulped and looked up at him and he kissed my forhead.

"come on Claire get help!" I muttered he threw the guy over the edge and I looked down and gasped in shocked and jumped down and crouched as I hit it and touched the guy who saved my life. He started to regenerate and I sighed a bit relaxing and hugged him. The guy with the black cap ran off and I hit him with more fire he kept running and I gulped a bit.

"oh my god…Amber…are you okay?...hes like us oh my god!" she said I looked at her kind of annoyed

"go get help.." I said and she nodded running off and I looked at peter kind of upset and he hugged me close and I held him so relieved. "thank god..thank you im Amber…" I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"no last name?" he asked and I sighed a bit.

"no orphan I pretty much live with Claire." The cops came and grabbed us both I struggled annoyed and we were both put into the same car.

"im peter petrelli by the way" he said as we were put into the car. I sighed annoyed and let my head fall back it must look bad we were both covered in blood and together. I sighed and leaned back and rested my head on peters shoulder and I got into his head and thought to him _relax okay…we'll be fine_

_How did you do that?_

_Its one of my abilities _

_Sweet…now if we get out of this you could always come with me to new York…_

_With you? I could go to college?_

_Yes…and live with me…I know its moving fast…but…we could just stay together as friends_

_Ill get back to you on that…_

_Okay_ he smiled at me and I smiled back sighing a bit. I fell asleep in the cell with my head on peters lap and he slept sleeping sitting up. I heard a gasp and see peter freaking out I looked at him curiously tipping my head to the side at him and he whispered. 'sylar' I gulped looking at him nervously.

"hes not here pete…relax" I whispered leaning against the wall I put his head in my lap and I stroked his head. He went to the interrogation room and I sat there shaking my head annoyed and I sighed a bit. I was interrogated…and soon I was let out along with peter who begged his brother to get me out of there. He passed out and I couldn't figure out what to do I had changed into a pair of jeans, my boots, and a grey and black sweater my hair is in a ponytail. I sat by his bed and sighed a bit his mom looked at me.

"you know…peter doesn't take to people so fast…but you my girl are special" she said I chuckled a bit and nodded I read his mind and got flashes of things going through it and I flinched a bit at a couple and sighed turning my powers off. I saw a woman come in and she saw me looking at him and I glared at her annoyed.

"take me to the artist.." nathan said I glared at him and sat there

"I will call you if anything changes." I said he nodded and kissed his brothers cheek while I held peters hand in both of mine wishing he would wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed and sat there and Peters mom walked in and handed me a coffee I smiled at her and took a sip and leaned back a bit. "thank you mrs. Petrelli" I said and she nodded at me grinning they left but I stayed with him the whole time only leaving to shower and change for the next few days. I sighed and read his mind it's the same string of events going through his mind over and over again. He woke up screaming I gasped and grabbed him helping to calm him down. He grabbed my hand and we left I gulped a bit and he dragged me talking about a desert.

"Amber… we have to see someone" he said I nodded and he kept his hand in mine I was worried.

"I saw what you did pete I went into your mind…wait isn't he the guy from your mind?" I asked and he nodded and weran after him and he got thrown into a pillar and I gulped a bit. We both followed him and I sighed a bit and leaned against the wall and peter looked down at me and kissed my hand. I blushed heavily and bit my lip and the guy left peter was very frustrated I walked over and wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. "anyway…what are we going to do now?" I asked and he sighed and led us to his apartment and I bit my lip.

We packed his stuff up and saw a few people walk in I glared at Nathan and Mohinder I glared angrily "go away mohinder.." I glared angrily and stood in front of them making a fireball and they backed away from me.

"come on amber…let us through" Nathan said walking forward I gestured my head and a lamp blew up and peter jumped but relaxed a bit as I bounced the fire on my hand and they stepped back.

"I wont let you…nathan…mohinder goodday!" I said dropping it and they gasped a bit and peter ran for it I sighed and went invisible I hid in the closet quickly and bit my lip.

-three days later-

I was seeing issac for a minute I really needed his help and I shoved simone to the side and I heard two gunshots and I gasped in shock and fell over gasping for air. Simone freaked out and I gasped and coughed passing out…I woke up a couple minutes later and coughed out two bullets and wiped my mouth. Peter was holding me close tears rolling down his face I sat up with a groan and held my head with a groan. "peter?..." I asked and he looked up at me and held me close I sighed and groaned annoyed. "I ned a shower…need I know why you and issac were fighting?" I asked as he helped me up I looked at myself in the mirror and groaned blood is everywhere!

"ummm simone actually" he said looking at me nervously I snorted a bit.

"I kind of figured as much ill be back in a minute" I said grabbing a pair of skinny jeans, grey off the shoulder shirt and a black belt and some socks and underwear I went into the bathroom and put the shower on and stripped off my clothes.

I could hear that peter was pacing and I wrapped a towel around myself and looked out the door and sighed a bit. "what?" he asked

'relax okay…the pacing is getting weird' I thought to him he looked at me and sighed a bit 'and I turned 19 yesterday so relax your ass' I thought smirking at him he snorted and blushed a bit I grinned and shut the door not locking it cause I trust him and dropped the towel and went under the hot water letting it relax my body. I heard a knock at the door and peter talking to someone. I sighed and finished shaving and the like and got out and peter was standing there we both went wide eyed in shock and he seemed to be fighting himself internally and I bit my lip grabbing the towel and wrapping the towel around myself. I fluffed my hair and let it hang around me and I couldn't fight my feeling for him anymore I walked towards him slowly and put one hand on his cheek and looked at him.

"your…..i….." he started looking at me I sighed a bit and leaned towards him eyeing him, he closed the distance and kissed me I smiled kissing him back. He pulled me closer and I heard his thoughts 'well…fuck it' her thought making me chuckle a bit and pulled him down by the neck making me smirk a bit. I kissed him for all he was worth and we both pulled away breathless after a while of kissing I gulped a bit and laughed he put his forehead against mine and let me pass to get changed I pulled on my clothes and sighed a bit. I put my hair into a French braid and walked out of the bedroom and bit my lip seeing him coming out of the shower and redressed I grinned at peter and he pulled me close and kissed me again I laughed a bit and rested my head on his chest and he put his cheek on my head.

-A couple weeks later-

I stood with Claire in the office with Nathan and glared at him angrily 'your going to let your own brother die!" I yelled punching my fist on the desk they looked at me and glared.

"they need a leader and I will be that leadr" Nathan said pissed off

"go to hell!" I yelled me and Claire jumped out the window and I hit the cement as well as her and we both got up and ran for it running as fast as we can. "wheres peter!" I yelled to her and made us both invisible and she looked at me confused.

"re you in love with my uncle?" she asked confused and I laughed a bit

"maybe" I yelled back as we tried to get there as fast as we can. I looked around and bit my lip worried my eyes tearing up. "I cant lose him" I muttered we made it to the section and I looked at peter and held my breath scared. Sylar said something and I ran over to him I gasped a Japanese man ran and stabbed him…shit he was going to burst and Claire took the gun and was going to shoot him. "NO!" I yelled someone grabbed me and I cried hysterically "peter please…" I begged crying I struggled and they let me go "pete…I love you…you showed me family.." I whispered and I kissed him feeling the burn literally and pulled away and cried sinking down. He was flown away and he exploded a little girl was crying and I healed and walked voer kneeling next to her.

"im molly walker.." she whispered I chuckled and pushed the hair from her face

"Amber…Bennet" I whispered and Claire laughed and she looked at me.

"you…you look familiar" she whispered I laughed a bit and mohinder wwalked over.

"you could stay with us" he said gesturing to molly I chuckled and nodded

"I do need to go to college…and you professor could help me.." I said and molly held her arms out and I picked her up. "Come on little bit were going home and officer parkman will be fine don't worry hes strong." I whispered she nodded and hugged me around the neck.

"I always wanted a sister" she said I grinned and kissed her cheek.

"well you have one.." I said and mohinder nodded at me and we headed home…well home is where the heart is and right now its now with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Four months later

I sat in class and wrote down the homework and sighed a bit I miss peter and his smile, laugh, and kisses even his eyes.I looked around and packed up my things heading to history and I sat there for another lecture and I left afterwards and went home I sat at the computer and started on some papers but stopped seeing a picture of me and peter our first date at the movies I cringed and closed out of it feeling tears in my eyes. Matt came over and asked me to go with him to get molly I nodded and got up wiping my eyes and got into the car. I smiled a bit and saw molly she ran over and jumped into my arms making me grin at her.

"hey molly girl" I said and I saw the teacher watching me and I glared at her and took mollys hand asking her about the boy in school and she answered with annoyance making me laugh hysterically. "oh sweetie…next time kick him" I said and she giggled getting onto my back. We went to the car and laughed along the way and I sang a bawdy funny song and she laughed harder. "so what do you want for a snack?" I asked putting on a smile

We sat at home and we sat there and ate pizza and sat down to eat and I laughed at their argument and I grinned a bit looking through my homework. "pictures what pictures?" I asked and molly looked scared she yelled and left I looked at matt. "do you want me to talk to her?" I asked he sighed a bit.

"no….let her come to us okay" he said I nodded and ate a slice of pizza "and I saw your grades…not bad" he said I grinned.

"I am a genius" I said he chuckled and nodded at me and I looked at the pictures. "this isn't good matt I am worried about her" I said and he sighed a bit.

"I know come on short stuff lets go to bed" he said I nodded and heard molly crying out we both got up and followed her voice I held her as she got up scared. I held her and looked at her.

"molly tell me where he is and I will kill him I hate seeing you like this!" I said and she looked at me scared.

"no neither of you can he will kill you both" I got up pacing and fire burst up my arms. "please" molly begged and I calmed down and the flames died.

"molly I love you sweetie I just want to help" I begged and she shook her head in a no fashion "alright lay down let me put you into a dreamless sleep…that's an order" I said and she nodded and laid down and I put my hands at her temples and put her to rest.

I looked around and paced back and forth for the apst couple days I have been restless I went to sleep and saw peter but….it wasn't him…really…he looked at me and I looked at him. "peter….its me" I whispered he looked at me confused.

"who are you! I keep dreaming about you" he said looking at me I bit my lip and put my hand to his forehead sending a couple memories.

"don't forget me peter…I am the key to your past" I said smirking at him he went to touch me but I shook my head. "wait till we both dream again then we will be fine" I winked and left saucily and looked back at him for a second. "and if I find out you've been sleeping with someone else or even kissing them I will find you and kill you myself though that would suck considering you would come out unharmed" I woke up the next day

-peters pov-

The next day I woke up looking around confused I got through the rope and looked at the man infront of me and with the box of my past…I cant believe this….one girl tells me she knows me in my freaking dreams and this guy apparently knows me as well and I need a job to do to get my memories or part of them back…shit….and there is a beautiful irish girl who I cant even kiss or screw around with cause I believe dream girl will kick my ass…well shit.

-Ambers pov-

Mohinder came hoem and I looked up at him and he hugged me close making me smirk a bit "peters alie mohinder…I swear.." I whispered he looked at me shocked. My phone vibrated and I grabbed it and answered. "hello?" I asked

"cut your toe off your pinky toe!" it was Claire oh boy I grabbed a knife and mohinder followed me and I chopped it off and cringed.

"What am I looking for?" I asked cringing and mohinder was freaking out.

"is it growing back?" she asked freaked out it slowly did and I nodded

"it did and now I need to repaint it Claire!" I said annoyed and hse laughed relieved

"thank god.." she said I could hear her fall back relieved.

"so…what was with that?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"well apparently we are like lizards we can cut off a finger toe anything and it will grow back" she said I sighed and looked at molly.

"well this is interesting" I said and she sighed

-peters pov-

Goddamnit an armored card this realy sucks oh well sleep time I fell asleep and she was there again and looked at me arms crossed pale skin, grey eyes with an outline of green, smoky brown hair to below her chest curled and wearing a pair of jenas, black belt, and an off the shoulder black shirt her hair is down and her bangs flopping into her face.

"like I said before no girls when you come back to me I expect you to remember me…because I sure as hell remember you…" she said walking towards me and putting her hands on my face and kissing me it felt…familiar. She pulled away and smirk a bit. "and try not to get shot or anything okay.." she said leaving.

"WAIT!" I yelled she ignored me and left. I groaned and later that day I kissed that girl and when I went to sleep I had a very very pissed off girl in my dreams.

"you stupid ignorant bastard!" she yelled "I am coming to Ireland and getting your ass back here wether you like it or not.." she said and stalked off leaving a hand print on my face.

"oh shit" I muttered.

A few weeks later I didn't see her in my dreams anymore somehow me and Kaitlin made it to montreal and went to the future where I saw her. She stood there with a scar from her temple to her cheekbone and some lady with her.

She talked to me along with my mom and stood there memories flashing through my mind of my mom. "remember me peter?" the girl asked looking at me closely "Damnit peter remember me please I know where you came from and what time…currently I am back with molly, matt and mohinder, molly is out cold matt is trying to help her and me…I am going through college with the worst broken heart ever…peter…remember me please" she begged crying and memories flashed of everything the first kiss.

_-Flash backs-_

'_relax okay…the pacing is getting weird' I thought to him he looked at me and sighed a bit 'and I turned 19 yesterday so relax your ass' I thought smirking at him he snorted and blushed a bit I grinned and shut the door not locking it cause I trust him and dropped the towel and went under the hot water letting it relax my body. I heard a knock at the door and peter talking to someone. I sighed and finished shaving and the like and got out and peter was standing there we both went wide eyed in shock and he seemed to be fighting himself internally and I bit my lip grabbing the towel and wrapping the towel around myself. I fluffed my hair and let it hang around me and I couldn't fight my feeling for him anymore I walked towards him slowly and put one hand on his cheek and looked at him. _

"_your…..i….." he started looking at me I sighed a bit and leaned towards him eyeing him, he closed the distance and kissed me I smiled kissing him back. He pulled me closer and I heard his thoughts 'well…fuck it' her thought making me chuckle a bit and pulled him down by the neck making me smirk a bit. I kissed him for all he was worth and we both pulled away breathless after a while of kissing I gulped a bit and laughed he put his forehead against mine and let me pass to get changed I pulled on my clothes and sighed a bit. I put my hair into a French braid and walked out of the bedroom and bit my lip seeing him coming out of the shower and redressed I grinned at peter and he pulled me close and kissed me again I laughed a bit and rested my head on his chest and he put his cheek on my head. _

_We sat on his couch and were chucking popcorn at eachother laughing and I dumped it on his head and he tackled me tickling me hysterically and I laughed trying to stop him. He leaned over on top of me and leaned down kissing me breathless as the movie kept going we went to the bedroom and clothes went flying everywhere and soon we were making love for the first and last time._

_-A couple weeks later-_

_Sylar said something and I ran over to him I gasped a Japanese man ran and stabbed him…shit he was going to burst and Claire took the gun and was going to shoot him. "NO!" I yelled someone grabbed me and I cried hysterically "peter please…" I begged crying I struggled and they let me go "pete…I love you…you showed me family.." I whispered and I kissed him feeling the burn literally and pulled away and cried sinking down. He was flown away and he exploded tears rolling down my face in long tracks. "I wont forget you peter petrelli NEVER" I whispered_

_-end flashbacks-_

She looked at me closely and I stood there holding my head "we were in love…" I muttered she snorted and stood there looking out the window. "im sorry"

"make it up t me in the past peter…it's the only way I would forgive you" she said "I am going to California soon to visit Claire…why not start there" she said making me tihnk and nod. "and don't worry about Kaitlin…she finds love in matt later.." she said looking at me. I was so confused.


End file.
